


Thunderstorm

by kannuki_neru



Category: Maria-sama ga Miteru
Genre: F/F, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannuki_neru/pseuds/kannuki_neru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But this thunderstorm swept her off her feet and placed right in the middle of everything she was afraid of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

Shimako shivered as Shizuka's face got closer and closer, her lips curved in a smile. It was as inexplicable as everything about her. Shimako hated feeling confused, hated being toyed with when she had no guarantee of anything. She disliked games, pretending, lies. 

And there came this girl, a woman already, who was no less dangerous than a hurricane but also no less exciting than a thunderstorm from afar. But this thunderstorm swept her off her feet and placed right in the middle of everything she was afraid of. 

Shimako didn't know what Shizuka wanted and denied things she wanted for herself. It should have been so simple - they both should have had other tasks; their feelings should have been elsewhere.

"How do we stop this?" Shimako asked after Shizuka lightly-almost-pleadingly touched her lips. 

"But what?" Shizuka answered, not even a trace of fake innocence in her voice. Insolence at its finest; insolence and a challenge. Things were never easy for her and Shimako wanted to clarify them, but one look from Shizuka was enough to come back to reality.

There was no point in running away from this dream-like, twisted and games-filled reality. 

Deep down, Shimako knew she didn't want to.


End file.
